iLove My New High School
by Ulrich22
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie are now going into High School. Freddie is much taller and good looking, Sam lost her whole bad girl look and someone else has caught Carly's eye, Nick


Two Years has passed since Carly, Sam, and Freddie started iCarly, a lot has changed, Freddie has gotten much taller and Sam has lost the whole bad girl look and now their going into 9th Grade and into a new school.

"Ok guys, let's get some things straight, ok!" carly said. Now that we are in High School, no more of that dorky fighting thing you always do…ok!"

"Yes Madam Carly" moaned Freddie and Sam". They walked through the halls looking seemingly frightened, because in their old school they were bigger than everyone else, now everyone else is bigger than them. "Am I the only one afraid of getting beat up, right now" whispered Freddie. "Well we are girls and were adorable 9th graders, so people will think twice before wanting to hurt us" said Sam. "But on the other hand, if you bump into some jocks or something, they'd knock the teeth out of your mouth before you can say sorry" Sam said again. "OK YOU'RE ARE VERY MEAN TO ME SOMETIMES YOU KNOW, AND…"shouted Freddie as the two started arguing, you would think carly would stop them but something caught her eye. As Nick McHugh walked by giving Carly that lusting look that caught her attention. Sam and Freddy paused their arguing and sees carly in a long glare looking at nick. "OOOOoooooOOO"says Sam and Freddie. "Well Freddie, First Day in High School and Carly already has her eye on somebody, typical".

Carly – "I don't have my eye on him, he just really caught my attention". "What's The difference, said Freddie.

A girl named Anna runs up to the three friends and says, "No Way, You guys host the Live web show, right, its iCarly, that's you guys right?" **Freddie** – "Well she's Carly were just her adorable sidekicks". Carly's attention crossed again when she saw Nick coming her way. "OMG, OMG, he's coming this way, what am I going to do…ok just act natural". **Nick** – "Hey you Carly right? I see you on that web show iCarly, you're so awesome". Carly's heart was just floating while she listened to him. Anna butt's in and says "umm... Nick I'm like talking to Carly here…shoo shoo!" **Nick** – "Anna come on I'm just being friendly". **Nick** – "well you're just awesome on iCarly, you guys haven't been on for a while what happened"?

Carly was so lost in Nick's eyes she didn't notice she wasn't talking back to him when he talked to her. **Carly** – "Oh, I' sorry, what were you saying again?"

**Nick** – "I was saying how come you guys haven't done iCarly in a while". **Carly** – "Oh, well we were all away for the summer, you know". **Nick** – "cool, well I'm heading out, are you gonna be ok getting around?" **Carly** – "Yea,..well no we can't find our homeroom, it's room 101, where is that?" **Nick **– "No Way, I'm in that homeroom as well, I'll take you there". **Carly** – "Thanks!" Sam and Freddie didn't notice that Carly left, but they continued to talk to Anna. Anna was also in room 101. Freddie, Sam and Anna walked into their homeroom and saw Nick and Carly laughing and flirting at the back of the room. Sam just smiled and Freddie was jealous, but played it off. Anna – "I've never seen Nick so flirty with a girl before, guess he must really like Carly, huh". Freddie moaned "I bet he's friendly with a lot of girls". The bell rings just as their new homeroom teacher walks in the class.

Ms. Waller – "settle down class". "Welcome to **Alexander Reyell High School**". "You will find it very comfortable here, because we are a very big and high-tech school, and I'm sure you wont find it difficult to fit in". "Now ill call off the register answer when I call your name".

**Stewart Michael **– "Here"

**Mitchell Belle **- "Here"

**Samantha Puckett** - "Here"

**Jake Ryan** - "Here"

**Tasha Daniels** - "Here, of course"

**Nick McHugh** - "sup , oh umm here"

**Michelle Waller** - "Here…umm mom"

**Carly Shay** – "_giggles_" "that's so true", Carly Shay!, "yea but I haven't seen one before, but I want to". "Ms. Waller – MS. SHAY!!, pay attention please, there will be plenty of time to talk later. **Carly** – "sorry Ms. Waller". Now back to the register…

**Freddie Benson** – "grrr, I'm beginning to not like that guy". **Ms. Waller** - sigh "MR. BENSON!!" **Freddie** – "oh, oh, sorry Ms. Waller, I'm here". **Anna – **Nick's a very nice guy, I've known him since we were in the playpen, he's sweet, how could you not like him". **Sam** – "Freddie doesn't like guys who have crushes on Carly". **Anna** –"Oooh you like Carly I see". **Freddie** – "YEA, I DO! What's it to you?" **Anna** - I'm just saying, Nick's very good at what he does, if you want to be with Carly better make a move fast!"

This made Freddie wonder.

Chapter Two Coming Soon!


End file.
